


A Very nervous werewolf

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Remus wants to ask someone out, but isn't drunk enough yet





	A Very nervous werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFairestOfTheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairestOfTheRare/gifts).



> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

Remus paced in the kitchen at Grimmauld, muttering something to himself.

"Moony, stop being awkward. I know I'm pretty, but really-"

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm always this awkward."

"Please Moons, I know you are just waiting for your chance with me."

"Pads, shut up."

He sighed, "You know she'll say yes. She's crazy for you."

"No, I don't know that.  _You_  can't know that."

"Yes, I can. while you were too busy trying to actively  _avoid_  paying attention to her, I was watching."

"Yeah right, you're too busy looking at Kingsley."

"Well, he is fun to look at."

"And straight."

"He's only straight because he hasn't given me a shot."

"And married."

"Hence why he hasn't given me a chance."

"Pads, shut up."

"Oh come on, it's  _just_  a date, it's not like you're proposing again."

"It's my first date since Tonks."

"I know. She'll say yes Moons."

What Sirius wasn't telling him was that he had not only caught her staring at the werewolf almost nonstop, but she had forgotten a silencing charm during one  _very_  enjoyable shower. He knew exactly who she thought of when she touched herself. The man currently freaking out over asking her out.

* * *

"Hi, Hermione."

"Oh hey, Remus. You're up early today."

"Yeah, I was hoping to catch you actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I umm."

After a little bit of silence, she cleared her throat.

"Bloody hell I am too sober for this." He said as he turned to the cabinet he knew held Sirius' secret stash of firewhiskey, one that Molly always seemed to find. He poured a generous glass and knocked it back in one gulp before repeating the process a few times.

Hermione sat watching the normally calm werewolf as he downed four glasses of firewhiskey, "Too sober for what?"

"To ask you out" he whispered.

"To ask me what?"

"To ask you out."

If he had been looking at her, he would have seen a smile on her face, but instead, he took her silence as a bad thing.

"I know, it was a stupid idea but Pads talked me into it and I'm sorry, I really don't want this to ruin-"

"Remind me to thank him."

"What?"

"Thank Sirius."

"Why?"

"Because I have been waiting for you to ask me out for ages Remus."

"Really?"

"Really."


End file.
